Punishment
by Pychic Pixie Alice
Summary: What happens when Roxas sexually teases Axel in public? What does Axel do? first time writing, flames are welcomed, but give reason, 'kay? Warning YAOI. akuroku one-shot *Lemon*


Flash back

Roxas was walking next to axel, on their way to meet Riku and Sora at the local pizza place. He remembered Axel taking him out in public yesterday, dressed as Mew Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew. He really did not like it, and Axel knew it.

Once they arrived at the pizza place they took the other side of the booth that Sora and Riku weren't sitting on.

"Hi Roxas, hi Axel! Guess what?" The beautiful blue orbed boy bounced up and down with excitement. Riku put a hand on his shoulder, calming Sora, slightly, down.

Roxas smiled and Axel just nodded."What, Sora?"Roxas questioned.

Sora stood up on the seat and jumped up and down, "Someone made the school go boom!!!" Riku stood up, wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and pulled him back down, causing the certain hyper boy to blush.

Roxas cheered, "Yay, no more school!" He hugged Axel tightly, he was so happy. More Axel time, what more could be asked for?

Then a plan formed in Roxas' mind, and he grinned at Axel as he sat back down next to the hot head.

Roxas placed one hand on Axel's thigh; Axel looked at Roxas and raised an eye brow. Roxas just smiled sweetly back.

Roxas moved his hand, painfully slow up Axel's thigh. The calm red head felt shivers go through his body.

Roxas gave the thigh a squeeze, causing Axel's eyes to widen. Roxas began toying with the zipper, up and down it went. He unbuttoned and buttoned Axel's sexy pants.

Riku raised an eye brow, "What's wrong you two?"

Roxas took to Axel, and pat the now hard place, "Nothing~"

End flash back

So this was why Roxas was tied to the black bed posts and gagged. Axel climbed atop of him and whispered, "You were very bad this morning Roxy. You need to be punished."

Roxas eyes went wide. What was Axel going to do to him? He was afraid but also sexually excided.

Axel chuckled and unbuttoned Roxas' shirt then ripped it off. He unbuttoned and unzipped the boy's jeans. Placing both index and middle fingers around the waist band he tugged slightly and painfully slow pulled them down.

Roxas Lied on the bed, tied up, gagged, sexually aroused, and now shirtless and pants less. He could care less! He wanted Axel's clothes off, now!

Axel pulled down Roxas' boxers and tossed them to the floor. He leaned over on Roxas again, their chests touching, "Not yet, Roxy~"

Roxas Whimpered. He needed axel to help him unhardened, it hurts!

Axel smirked and threw off his clothes. He moved to be on top of the blond and undid the wrist bindings, but held them and pulled Roxas off the bed. He dragged him to the bed on the bed and bent him over. He re-tied the bindings at the end posts.

Roxas was ready for sex already, but Axel kept teasing him! It was so frustrating!

Axel rubbed his hands across Roxas' bare bottomed, then squeezed. Roxas yelped through the gag. Axle pulled his hand up above Roxas' arse. "Time for part one of punishment Roxy~" Axel sang. He brought his hand down on Roxas' bare bum, and spanked it, hard.

Roxas yelped again. God that hurt, but it felt so damn right! Axel slapped his arse a few more times. He knew they were pink or red now.

Axel undid the ropes again, and pushed Roxas to his knees. He tied Roxas' wrists under his ankles to keep him on his knees.

He tied Roxas' wrists under his ankles to keep him on his knees. He undid the gag and griped the back of Roxas' head. "I hope you know to do this still, if not, well we might have trouble Roxy," Axel explained.

Roxas nodded slightly and licked the head of Axel's rather large member. He brought his mouth to it and leaned closer to get it into his mouth.

Axel pushed and pulled Roxas' head gently, but forcefully. God, Roxas was so good at this. As he sucked her licked and it made Axel want more.

Axel pulled Roxas' back and smirked at him. He carried Roxas back to the bed and tied his limbs to the bed posted.

Roxas was tied chest down, and he was ready.

Axel climbed over and held his member above Roxas' anal. He slipped inside, causing them both to moan. Axel gently thrusted in and out. Speeding up and slowing down.

Roxas kept moaning, "Oh Axel! Harder! Faster! PLEASE!" He begged. Axel obeyed and started going harder and faster.

Axel felt he was about to release and slipped out of Roxas. Roxas sniffled, "Why'd you stop?"

Axel looked at him, "It was a bad idea." He untied Roxas and lied next to him, rubbing the blonds' member.

Roxas leaned over and frenched Axel, as the hot head continued the massage. After of about of hour of naked making out they fell asleep, Axel's arms around Roxas' waist and his arms wrapped around Axel's neck. Roxas had snuggled close to Axel, and they were both content.


End file.
